An operation panel for a machine tool such as a machining center is to input various processing conditions (processing data, processing procedure, tools to utilize, and the like) for a workpiece and to perform action at the time of error occurrence. Owing to large influence thereof to processing accuracy and yield ratio, extremely careful operation is required of an operator.
Such an operation panel is required to be operated while confirming a processing state in the machine tool and is often installed and fixed to the inside of a concave area along a perpendicular wall of a machine tool casing (housing) so not to be protruded from the viewpoint of space efficiency. Since male operators had a majority in the past, an installation height of such an operation panel was determined based on an average height of men.
On the other hand, various proposals have been traditionally made to improve operability of the operation panel.
More specifically, in disclosure of Patent Literature 1 described below, an operation panel for a machine tool and the like with which a vertical position and inclining angle of the operation panel are set to be adjustable by attaching the operation panel to a slide rail adjustably in angle and connecting the slide rail slidably to a guide rail of a stand.
In disclosure of Patent Literature 2 described below, an operation panel for a machine tool with which posture can be changed owing to that the operation panel is set to be rotatable about an oblique axis line and a perpendicular axis line.
In disclosure of Patent Literature 3 described below, an operation panel for a machine tool is swingably supported and a positioning thereof is maintained with a gas-sealed spring as being drawn to an operator with one-touch operation. In disclosure of Patent Literature 4 described below, an operation panel is set to be movable in a vertical direction so as not to disturb attaching and detaching of a workpiece.